


Bang Up To The Elephant [Podfic]

by TunefulCandour



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, But not really at all, Carlos is Human, Cecil Might be Human or Inhuman, Frottage, Fuck Or Die, Humor, Kevin is Inhuman, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Romance, Scientist Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunefulCandour/pseuds/TunefulCandour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let us be proficient about this, yes? Exorcising me! It's really quite simple, turtle," the demon assures, heavy coal lashes hooding sensually over the jewel-bright abyss of his eyes. A single, long finger flicks crisply between the Marquis and the scientist, mimicking the impossible arch of his toothy grin. "You two must simply have sex."</p><p>[A contribution to oxytrezart's "Victorian Monster Hunters" AU.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Up To The Elephant [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bang Up to the Elephant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049380) by [Maiden_of_the_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_the_Moon/pseuds/Maiden_of_the_Moon). 



> Podfic of Bang Up To The Elephant by Maiden_of_the_Moon, and best listened to with the fic open to read along, since I think my accent might be a bit hard to follow at times and I skipped over a couple words (•u•;;;)
> 
> I felt compelled to podfic this since it's set in England and I adore Victorian AU Monster Hunter Cecilos and this fic is wonderful so, yes~
> 
> Download link fixed, apologies to anyone who had trouble before

**Bang Up to the Elephant** by  **[Maiden_of_the_Moon](../users/Maiden_of_the_Moon/pseuds/Maiden_of_the_Moon)**

_Originally posted on 2013-11-18_

Read by:  **TunefulCandour**

Podfic length:  **48 minutes 12 seconds**

* * *

 

Download MP3: [[Link]](http://www.mediafire.com/?tete5cqkj4iwahq)  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over on Tumblr as TunefulCandour and my Kevin RP blog is SimperingSynernist (though he's not nearly as flirty as the Kevin portrayed here (sadly))


End file.
